Naruto: Camino al máximo potencial
by Uzumaki Uchiha Shisui
Summary: ¿Que Hubiera Pasado era de SI de Naruto Dejado de lado Para Que SUS Padres crien Una SUS hermanos? Naruto Inteligente / Kongo Fusa / Shisui sensei / n masacre Uchiha / Rinnegan mas tarde / Satsuki (fem sasuke) / incesto.


**Notas** **:** Clasificado, M - no habra ni yaoi Cosas asi, incesto Posible. Naruto nos podemos deducir Kongo Fusa y Rinnegan en el futuro, los buenos emparejamientos aun no estan del TODO decididos y quiza Máxima Seleccione 3 chicas Que No Séran Sakura: Demasiado es molesta e inútil a mi Parecer. TAMPOCO Ino: me desagrada el personaje sencillo y directo. Ni TAMPOCO Hinata: mucha inutilidad Pero Aún Así me agrada el personaje de Pero Ahí Mucho NaruHina y me gustan parejas Variadas.

 **Resumen** **:** ¿Que Hubiera Pasado si era de Naruto Dejado de lado Para Que SUS Padres crien una SUS hermanos? Naruto Inteligente / Kongo Fusa / Shisui sensei / n masacre Uchiha / Rinnegan mas tarde.

'' H-hola '' Hablando Humano

'Baka' Pensamiento Humano

'' **'Ningen'** Bijuu / Hablando invocación

' **Shukaku'** pensando / invocación Bijuu

 **Rasengan -** Jutsu / Realizada técnica

 **Renuncia de Derechos: No soy de dueño m Naruto ni de los personajes del anime de Naruto / Naruto Shippuden, hijo de los Cuales Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Prologo**

 **Konohagakure no Sato**

En el Campo de Entrenamiento del Complejo Namikaze se veian cuatro figuras de las dos Cuales Eran Niños, la primera era Menma Namikaze-Uzumaki el, hijo del medio del cuarto Hokage Minato Namikaze y Su Esposa Kushina Uzumaki. Menma Tenia el pelo rojo de punta, ojos violetas y Una tez bronceada, era la viva imagen de su padre Pero con el pelo rojo y ojos violetas Acompañado de 3 Marcas En Cada mejilla asemejando un zorro de la ONU. ESTABA vestido ONU de la estafa pantalón corto azul y Una camiseta blanca con el signo Namikaze en el Frente y el Uzumaki en la espalda, era uno: Además de los '' Héroes del Pueblo '' por Tener la parte Yang del chakra del Kyubi. Junto a menor hermana el se encontraba su Mito Namikaze-Uzumaki La Cual Tenia el pelo rojo largo Hasta la cintura, ojos azules profundos y Una tez Ligeramente bronceada con las Mismas Marcas Que su hermano Pero No notorias bronceado, asemejando un zorro de la ONU, Vestia ONU pantalón corto de color de morado y Una camiseta negra con el signo de Uzumaki de color dorado en la parte de Atrás, era de ella carcelera de la Mitad del Yin Kyubi, Ambos Niños de 6 años de Edad. Junto a Ellos se encontraban Padres SUS Cuarto Hokage, el Yondaime Hokage y Su Esposa Kushina Uzumaki, **(N / A: Normalmente ya Saben SUS apariencias Físicas de los personajes del anime de Asique simplemente extrema vestimentas, al Menos Que Sean OC)** Ambos vestidos con trajes jounin de Konoha, los Cuales veian felices El Progreso de Sus Hijos ...

'' Lo Hice Tou-san, Kaa-chan '' Dijo el pelirrojo cual sea el ESTABA de Pie de forma vertical, es árbol de la ONU.

'' Yo tambien '' Dijo Feliz La pelirroja de ojos azules MIENTRAS caminaba casualmente por el árbol.

'' Buen trabajo, ttebane '' Dijo con no poco orgullo la pelirroja alcalde.

'' Buen trabajo Los Dos SI siguien asi pronto nos superaran pronto '' comento el Hokage MIENTRAS Veía una de SUS hijos con Una mirada de orgullo, SUS hijos progresaban Rápido en los muchas artes ninja, Cada UNOS de Ellos mejor En Una Que En otras obviamente, Mito progresaba bien en Kenjutsu y el control de chakra, MIENTRAS Que Menma progresaba milagrosamente en Ninjutsu y Taijutsu Pero tenian Una gran debilididad arte de la ONU en El que pesimos Ambos ERAN ... Fuinjutsu.

Los cuatro parecían Una Familia Perfecta Pero tenian ONU Miembro de Su Familia Que los observaba triste desde su habitación ¿Este niño era de Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, el Primogenito de Minato y Kushina también de 6 años de Edad, tenia pelo negro con toques de rojo en los Bordes y Las Puntas junto con dos explosiones de Pelo Que sobresalían en los bordes de su Cara al Igual Que su padre, ademas de la ONU mechon de cabello Que Cubria Do Izquierdo Ojo, Cuyos Ojos Eran de color de las Naciones Unidas de Azul Mar Profundo, **(N / A : describi un Naruto Porque les hice UNOS Cambios Como podran Notar, ademas no me gusta mucho el pelo rubio y sin eS uN Uchiha, es simplemente la ONU gen recesivo)** ESTABA vestido ONU de la estafa pantalón corto de color de naranja y una camiseta blanca con el signo Namikaze en El Frente.

El joven Naruto dio ONU suspiro de tristesa al ver una cola SUS PADRES Siquiera se acuerdan de el, párr LUEGO volver a su libro de historia, el cual sea hablaba de Madara Uchiha, Un hombre que su solo de nombre causaba Temor en el Muchos shinobis, Todo sobre los mas veteranos Pero en la mente de Naruto era alguien 'super genial y fresco' que Naruto admiraba por su Poder. Una Vez Terminado de leer Unas Cuantas Páginas del libro, agarro UNOS pergaminos y se dirigió al Campo de Entrenamiento 24 el cual sea contaba ONU de la estafa Gran Lago en medio del bosque.

Camino a su campo de Entrenamiento Todo fue tranquilo, un Lo Que Una Vez Alli se decidio a desplegar los pergaminos Que contenían Varios Ejercicios de Control de chakra a cual lo Naruto decidio ir a por el del árbol, ya Que dominó el de la hoja lo La Semana Pasada ...

Naruto carga con chakra En sus pasteles esperando subir el árbol en su imprimación ... Intento un fallo Totalmente Lo Que, al dar 3 Pasos ESTABA pegado en el suelo, un Lo Que decidio TRATAR otra vez párrafo Obtener El Mismo m resultado, un Que Lo decidio pegar una Mano con chakra al árbol la Cual no Se pegaba DEBIDO a la Falta de chakra, then Cuando Se dispuso una Poner mas chakra de la corteza del árbol en sí Daño considerablemente, asi Naruto probo con Distintas Cantidades de chakra Hasta Que consiguio por fin lograr v subir el árbol, un Que Lo El joven pelinegro sí decidio una Subir Hasta la Cima del árbol ... idea pésima el pelinegro perdio el equilibrio Por la Mitad del Arbol, EL medios Cual Metros Cincuenta Metros Y Veinticinco a un niño de 6 años tumbas causar podria , un lo cual sea Naruto Cerro Los ojos y espero la Caída ...

Nunca toco el suelo ...

CUANDO abrió los ojos al no Sentir El Golpe vio Que ESTABA en los brazos de la ONU joven de pelo negro con ojos de carbono y en traje de Anbu el cual sea simplemente le dio una Sonrisa Antes de Decir '' No es muy inteligente Hacer ESTO Solo Y Menos a tu age ''.

Naruto se le quedo Mirando Sorprendido '' ¿Q-Quien eres tu? Y ¿Por que me salvaste? ''

'' No te han de la DICHO Que Se Dice tu nombre los antes de pedírselo a otra persona '' respondio el pelinegro alcalde un Que Lo Naruto se rasco la cabeza en Señal de vergüenza Lo Que Hizo al joven Anbu suspirar, '' Bueno de Todas Formas millas nombre es Shisui, Shisui Uchiha y es un Cuanto porque te salve era eso o dejarte caer a tierra '' Dijo en tono de broma la parte final.

'' Yo soy Naruto Namikaze ... '' respondio el ojiazul MIENTRAS Hacia una pausa Antes de Decir '' Y gracias por salvarme ... '' MIENTRAS Que Shisui Despues de escuchar su nombre le reconoció de Inmediato, el, hijo del alcalde del Hokage Lo Que Causo una Shisui generarse Muchas Preguntas ...

'' Y Padres Tus no te entrenan Con Tus hermanos '' Pregunto el pelinegro alcaldesa En un tono algo molesto De que Dejen un niño de la ONU Seis años en solitario.

'' No se entrenan en solitario ... A Mis Hermanos ya Que Ellos Tienen el chakra del bijuu '' Dijo Naruto En un tono triste.

Shisui se decepciono Un poco de Que su Hokage trar un su hijo asi, por lo Que El tomo Una decisión ... '' Sabes eh estado buscando alguien a quien Enseñar, mi amigo Itachi Tiene dos hermanos Menores y yo ninguno, corta en cubitos que, ¿te gustaria Ser Entrenado por Este galante Uchiha? ' Bromeo Shisui MIENTRAS Esperaba La Respuesta de naruto Que llego en simple ONU asentimiento de cabeza.

'' Muy bien, desde mañana empezare tu Formacion una las 07 a.m. En Este Campo de Entrenamiento '' Dijo alegremente Shisui Dando una Sonrisa Demasiado alegre Para Ser lo normal, lo cual sea Causo ONU estremecimiento en el Menor ...

* * *

Al dia siguiente Naruto abrió los ojos perezosamente to see Que Eran las 6:45 a cual he aquí el pelinegro se ducho rapidamente, comio ONU Desayuno rapido y se vistió para salir corriendo un VELOCIDADES Extremas, Que dejarían al Hiraishin Como un jutsu de Velocidad Promedio ...

Una Vez en el Campo ESTABA ONU Sonriente Shisui Esperando a su ESCL ... perdón, Discípulo un Lo Que Segundos mas tarde llego en forma de Un rayo negro Que venia A Toda Velocidad corriendo Hacia Shisui, Lo Que parecia ONU Choque inminente Entre Los Dos pelinegros, this situacion Cambio CUANDO sALIO de su s posición utilizando ONU Shunshin no jutsu (técnica del Cuerpo parpadeante), no por nada le Dicen Shunshin sin Shisui.

Pero EL AHORA ES Tema. ¿Qué pasó con Naruto?

ESTABA sencilla en el suelo tirado con remolinos en los ojos al Frente De Una Gran Roca ... un Que Lo Shisui sin reir Pudo Evitar.

'' No es gracioso ttebayo '' Grito furioso el pelinegro menor MIENTRAS Hacia un puchero, lo cual sea en solitario Causo un Shisui una mas reir.

'' Y-ya * risa * this b-bien '' Dijo Shisui Entre risas.

Lo Que Causo un Naruto un fruncir el ceño y Darle Una mirada de muerte ...

'' Ya, ya ahora si Comencemos ma Entrenamiento '' '' comenzaremos con shurikenjutsu '' respondio Shisui En un tono mucho mas serio MIENTRAS Sacaba ONU Rollo De Almacenamiento Lleno de shurikens y kunais '' Vez Este árbol '' Pregunto el pelinegro MIENTRAS alcalde Le Hacia una marca Ganando ONU asentimiento de cabeza del ojiazul '' tendras Que Darle en Esta Marca 5 Veces seguidas sin fallar '' comento casualmente el pelinegro.

A Que Lo Naruto se dispuso un kunai Tomar la ONU y lanzarlo, recibio la ONU golpe en su mano de parte de Shisui '' ¿Por que FUE ESO? '' Se quejo el ojiazul

'' Asi No Se lanza kunai de la ONU '', respondio el pelinegro '' Observa bien no lo repetire '' un Que Lo Shisui agarro 5 kunais firme párrafo LUEGO aligerar la fuerza puesta en los kunais Segundo los antes de lanzarlo, DANDO UN tiro perfecto en la Ganando marca un '¡Sugoi!' de su estudiante.

Naruto agarro cinco kunais Tal Y Como Lo Hizo Shisui imitando Cada Uno de Sus Movimientos párrafo LUEGO soltarlos dar cerca del kunai de Do 'sensei' '' Lo hice! '' Grito Naruto En un tono infantil MIENTRAS Que Shisui creyo Que Fue Un golpe de suerte y le pidio Que Lo hiciera de nuevo párrafo Obtener El Mismo m resultado, un Lo Que Shisui se sento ONU de la estafa aura sombría MIENTRAS murmuraba Cosas about 'me tomo Mucho activo lograr eso' y 'mocoso con suerte'

'' ¿Que Sigue Shisui-sensei? '' Pregunto Naruto un Lo Que Shisui Salio de su estado de choque y Puso Una Cara maliciosa

'' Deberas Darle cinco vueltas al campo corriendo sin parar '' respondio Shisui MIENTRAS Daba Una risa Que le Daría miedo Hasta: Al mismo Danzo. MIENTRAS Que su estudiante lo miro Como Si Tuviera 3 Cabezas Lo Que Grito '' AHORA! '' Salio corriendo y naruto A lo largo del campo.

5 horas mas tarde Naruto termino de dar las Vueltas al campo y Shisui le Esperaba tranquilamente ...

'' Veo Que terminaste tus vueltas '' Dijo el pelinegro alcalde mas para si Mismo Que el párrafo Naruto '' Ahora quiero 100 abdominales y 50 sentadilas '' un Que Lo Naruto ESTABA A punto de quejarse '' o no tendras almuerzo '' Dijo Shisui MIENTRAS mostraba 2 tazones de ramen un Que Lo Naruto le salia de la ONU hilo de baba al ver 'Alimento de los Dioses "," y empezo a Hacer los Ejercicios pedidos de el'.

Al rato naruto y Shisui Estaban Hablando tranquilamente MIENTRAS comian un Lo Que Shisui decidio Preguntar a su estudiante '' Dime Naruto ¿Cuál es tu Sueño? ''

'' Ser Hokage ttebayo, Quiero Ser Como Tou-san y A que me reconozca mi familia '' Dijo el ojiazul En un tono Determinado '' ¿Y tú Shisui-sensei ?, ¿Cuál es tu Sueño? ''

'' Pero si tengo Objetivo Un 'Mi sueño ... Humm' 'el pelinegro se Puso un Pensar de Durante UNOS instantes los antes de responder' 'Nunca eh Pensado en Ello' 'Dijo tímidamente Shisui un Que Lo Naruto se Estrello de cara al suelo', Y es Que nadie Que me Importa Sufra ... '' respondio Shisui sabiamente los antes de Decir '' ¡LO JURO POR LA JUVENTUD! '' comento Shisui ONU de la estafa Fuego en Sus Ojos MIENTRAS apretaba su puño al aire pára LUEGO Pensar 'Debo Dejar de juntarme estafar Gai '.

De Mientras en Otro lugar de La Aldea Un tipo raro con cejas énorme En un espadex verde estornudo los antes de gritar algo de Como: '¡ALGUIEN DEBE ESTAR Usando El Poder de la Juventud! y '¡SI NO LO ENCUENTRO DARE 100 VUELTAS A LA ALDEA CON LAS MANOS!

Volviendo nuestro de la estafa protagonista ... y Asuntos nada 'menores'

'' Bien Naruto ayer una escalada El Árbol con chakra, hoy perfeccionaras ESO, deberas mantenerte Una Hora caer en el pecado El Árbol MIENTRAS te lanzo piedras '' Dijo Shisui MIENTRAS una Sonrisa Se Formo En Su Cara.

 **Timeskip 7 horas mas Tarde**

Se Veía un protagonista del nuestro de aire Varios corte y Marcas de golpes, el Entrenamiento de Shisui fue ... brutal seria Decir lo Mínimo, Pero de Entrenamientos duros se obtienen Grandes Resultados.

Una Vez Que Naruto llego Padres SUS un Do 'hogar' parecieron sin Notar SUS herida Y Si las Vieron ni Siquiera les prestaron Atención Pero en Cambio SUS hermanos ...

'' Que te paso dobe ¿te golpearon? '' Se Burlo Menma con ninguna arrogancia poca en su voz '' No se porque te Pregunto TAMPOCO ES A que me importe, Despues De TODO ni Siquiera Tou-san y Kaa-chan te de toman enserio ''

Mito miro un Hermano Mayor y Do Desvio La Mirada fríamente, Pero si te fijabas Bien podias VER ONU ligero rubor En sus mejillas.

Que de Mientras Naruto no les presto Atención y se fue a dar ONU baño párrafo LUEGO ir un su habitación y Practicar su caligrafia y LUEGO leer ONU caligrafía La Razón párr Practicar poco mas de Madara ... ¿?Eso Es naruto sencilla ESTABA Interesado en Fuinjutsu y queria Aprender he aquí los antes Posible ESE antiguo arte, La Razón de querer aprenderlo es Porque habia escuchado Que los uzumakis temidos por ERAN this reason.Y Cuando Supo Todos Los usos Que tenia, sin Pudo aguantar aprenderlo, y lo agarro Como pez en el agua La Comprensión de sellos, Pero No practicarlo pecado podia caligrafía perfecta, DEBIDO una cola Una Sola Línea Fuera de lugar PUEDE matarte,: Además de Que EL sencilla de Hecho de Hacer Líneas Precisas mejoro su puntería en Gran Medida y afino su visión una Defectos Los pequeños.

* * *

 **Bueno acá Termina el prólogo, por favor estaria agradecidos con opiniones del SUS y este es mi primer fanfic Asique avisarme de any error y Duda Que Tengan. Bueno Con Este Capítulo Damos inicio al arco de 'Infancia' que terminara con el fin de la academia. PD: sugerencias para el nombre del fic, necesito 1.**


End file.
